


Perceptive

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's learning, sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptive

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt perceptive

The night was dark, except for a tiny light that shone on the door handle. It was shaded by the man at the door, but from across the street it was clear that he was breaking and entering.

“We should move in," Steve paused, "No, we should call for backup and then move in.”

Danny looked at Steve with suspicion as they climbed out of the Camaro. 

“That’s strikingly perceptive Steven. You’ll be reading him his Miranda rights without me asking next,” he scoffed. 

Steve smiled at Danny, his gun poised as he readied himself for action, “Maybe one day.”


End file.
